A computer system may have a set of hundreds or thousands of configuration options that need to be properly set to ensure the computer system operates correctly. Typically, these configuration options include one or more settings for various components associated with or implemented by the computer system, such as software or hardware utilized by the computer system. The one or more settings may govern one or more functional aspects associated with or implemented by the computer system. Often, a configuration option includes a client editable field, also referred to as a client configurable option. The client configurable option enables a client to select or enter one or more values to enter or change a configuration option of a computer system.